


我们成长为大人之后的夏天

by signorina_y



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 原作if





	我们成长为大人之后的夏天

长长的海岸线蜿蜒向天际，将海风的清凉拥抱在怀里。城市的热岛效应日益显著，让科德角凉爽的海风显得越发诱人。成群结队的游客拖着行李，拥挤在海滨浴场和街道，熙熙攘攘。奥村英二不得不放缓了车速，走走停停，以极慢的速度在人群中穿行，像一只慢吞吞的甲壳虫。  
他一次也没有鸣笛，仿佛并不在意要多久才能走完这一段路，只是在方向盘上不住敲打的手指，和紧抿着的嘴角，稍稍透露了几分内心的焦急。  
费了好一番功夫，才终于远离了人潮，驶入林间小道。夏季的山间植物和阳光一样，旺盛得令人睁不开眼。奥村英二关掉了空调，摇下车窗让自然风吹进来，放松地掌握着方向盘。   
满眼的绿色植物令人心情疏朗，英二甚至有闲心回想起今日的Bing搜索开屏图片：一只四肢摊开，挂在树上懒洋洋打盹的豹子。明明是凶猛的肉食动物，惬意慵懒的模样却十足像一只吃饱喝足的猫咪。  
简直跟某个人毫无形象的睡姿一模一样。  
甜蜜的回忆让笑容不由自主爬上嘴角，无端点燃了思念，英二踩紧了油门，加速驶向目的地。  
这是他和亚修在科德角度一起过的第八个夏天。只是这一次他们没有一同出发——由于工作的缘故，英二跟杂志社到法国走了一趟。被工作夺去了恋人的亚修闷闷不乐，一个人带着巴迪启程前往家乡。  
汽车在熟悉的木屋前停下来。  
屋子是亚修买的，仅仅在每年夏天才派的上用场。英二总觉得有些奢侈，可亚修全然不以为意——即使以他现在的收入，买下这样一幢山间小屋也不过是小事一桩，根本不值一提。况且从这里开车到詹姆斯的小酒馆只要半个钟头，不远不近的距离。  
英二停好车，拔掉钥匙，半个身子探进后座整理他的摄影器材。  
巴迪就在这时兴奋地吠叫着，像一颗冲膛而出的炮弹，力道十足，自身后猛扑过来，将英二措不及防撞倒在后座上。即便这样也仍然不够满足，还努力扭动身体，试图把粗壮的身子从车门缝隙里挤进来，摇头晃脑冲他叫嚷。  
“听见巴迪‘咚咚咚’地往外跑，就知道是你来了，附近的松鼠和刺猬天天过来找它玩，都没见它这么开心。”  
亚修拖着惫懒的声音，抱臂靠在门边看一人一狗嬉闹，全无伸手相助的意思。英二费了好一番力气才将激动过头的大狗从身上撕下来，折腾出一身薄汗，狼狈地爬出车厢。  
巴迪很快不依不饶再次黏了上来。成年拉布拉多简直称得上力大无比，即使是前运动员英二也只能乖乖举手投降。“你还交了不少朋友，人缘不错嘛。”英二认命地抱着巴迪的脑袋，任由它“呼哧呼哧”窜上来在自己脸上糊满口水。  
看够了戏的亚修终于肯走过来帮忙，轻松扛起大包小包。  
“你在生气吗？”英二跟在他身后，亦步亦趋，巴迪在他步伐间灵活地钻来钻去，看起来很享受这个游戏。  
亚修面无表情从冰箱里取出一瓶水，平平地递到他面前。“没有。”  
果然还在闹脾气。  
“像小孩子一样。”英二在他身后扮了个鬼脸。  
屋内没开空调，由于四周浓荫的庇佑，自有一种天然的凉爽。英二舒适地靠在窗边吹风，望着亚修熟练地为巴迪添上狗粮。猫猫狗狗虽然并不十分对盘，但多数时候都能尽量和谐相处——除了彼此争夺英二的时候。  
环绕在英二脚边的大狗望了望半月未见的英二，又望了望高高堆起的饭碗，来来回回，似乎陷入了狗生的终极难题，经过半分钟异常艰难的抉择，终于选择向食物的诱惑屈服，小跑着奔向自己的美食。

“哼。”  
狡猾地骗走了情敌的大猫怀着胜利者的骄傲将自己挂到英二身上。  
像一只树袋熊，双手环在英二背后，脑袋搁在对方肩膀。十九岁之后亚修仍然没有停止生长的步伐，等到身高终于定格时，已经比英二高出整整一个头还多。这样的姿势对他而言算不上舒服，甚至有些别扭，可他闭起眼睛的神情却显得十分满足，仿佛下一秒就会“呼噜呼噜”地打起鼾来。  
一别半月，思念是泉眼底的水泡，忽忽悠悠荡啊荡，却恍然未觉，待到终于在水面上接二连三“噗通噗通”破掉了，这才让酸甜与甘苦的味道一下一下冲入心间。明明人已经近在眼前，触手可及，直到这一刻，英二才后知后觉地意识到，分离的半个多月以来，自己的思念有多么强烈。  
英二伸手环住亚修的肩膀，喟叹似的呢喃对方的名字。  
“亚修……”  
“嗯。”  
大猫用鼻音应了一声。  
“我回来了。”  
“嗯。”

起初谁都不曾说话，只是安安静静地拥抱。屋外的蝉鸣和鸟叫此起彼伏，像在合唱一曲杂乱的乐章。海风“沙拉沙拉”吹拂过林间，巴迪在客厅里“喀喀喀”大快朵颐。情人的这一方天地反而异常静谧，只听得见彼此悠长的呼吸。  
仿佛可以这样拥抱到地老天荒。  
直到亚修最先开口，打破了温情的气氛。  
他问英二，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我回来了。”  
“不是，上一句。”  
“……亚修？”  
“再上一句。”  
英二绞尽脑汁回想。  
“像个……小孩子？”  
“我像小孩子吗？”亚修的薄唇沿着他的耳廓若即若离游移。“哪里像？”  
紧靠在身下的敏感部位已经有了一丝跃跃欲试的苗头，半软不硬，刚刚好贴在皮带下方，亚修甚至暗示地压着他左右摇了两下，顶了顶胯。牛仔裤略有些粗燥的质感，反而有一种隔靴搔痒的意味，撩得人心头发热。  
管他哪里像，反正这里最不像！英二暗自腹诽，哪有这样雄伟的“小孩子”！  
亚修不依不饶，将一条腿也不容拒绝地顶了进来，暧昧地抵在英二双腿间，抵住他刚刚才被撩拨过的敏感部位。热烫的呼吸和更加热烫的吻开始在颈间飘忽游移。半长的碎发、呼吸，与若即若离的干燥的嘴唇，闹得英二只觉得痒。但他顺从地伸长脖子，扬起头，好让亚修的亲吻更方便地落下来。如同春日细雨，毛毛的，酥酥的。  
“我很想你。”亚修给了他一个火热绵长的吻。  
比起言语，亚修更喜欢用唇和手身体力行诉说思念。炽热的掌心从宽松的衬衫下摆摸上去，灵活的指尖沿着背脊的线条流连，不时擦过胸前的凸起，下身暧昧地顶着英二晃动。如此明显的暗示，让英二简直要开始怀疑这家伙究竟在用哪里“想”。  
可是英二不得不承认，分开了半个月，他当然也是“想念”亚修的。  
“去床上。”  
在亲吻的间隙里喘息，咕哝着回应缠绵的唇舌，英二顺从地抬起双臂，任由亚修不够温柔地扯掉了自己的衬衫。但这已经是他的底线——厨房的窗户正对着屋外的小道，如果有人恰好从外面经过，一眼就能看见屋内正在发生的事情。  
山猫乖乖遵命，利落地将自己的猎物叼去卧室享用。  
半个月的思念分量着实十分饱满。英二将脸埋在枕头里，拼命地大口呼吸，仿佛藉此释放身后人不断灌进体内的快感。这些作乱的电流在体内横冲直撞，化解他四肢和腰身的力道。双腿已经开始止不住打颤，支撑不住的上身深陷在被单间，随着身后一下一下的进攻而颤抖。时而不由自主弓起腰，很快便被亚修按了回去。  
他要这副臀高高地呈到自己面前来。  
一手握着英二的腰肢，一手掰开饱满的臀瓣，着迷地注视着自己在对方身体里进出。紫胀的，嫣红的，视觉与感官的双重享受。英二彻底放弃了争夺，将这具身体完完全全交到亚修手里——显然，比起英二，亚修反倒更像这具身体的主人，熟谙它的每一个细节。作为一个体贴、技巧高超的爱人，无论体外亦或体内，每一个敏感的部位，都由他尽力照顾周全。  
于是英二只剩下似痛苦似愉悦地喘息，口齿模糊地咕哝一些自己都搞不懂含义的词句。  
“轻一点、太深了……啊，亚修——”  
亚修坏笑着拍了拍他的臀。  
“你这里可没有在说‘轻一点’的意思。”  
先前已经互相摩擦着释放过一回，这一次亚修便不肯让高潮来得太快。  
虽然下腹裹着的一团火越烧越旺，酸涩胀痛，像有一团电流马上就要在体内爆裂一般。那是极乐的前奏，亚修深知这种感觉，好像周身所有感官都聚集在一处，等着它膨胀，然后冲破桎梏，让快感的热流像破闸的山洪，奔涌着席卷四肢，从脊柱直冲天灵。身体的行动开始逐渐脱离意志掌控，亚修却不肯就这样轻易放手，不愿任由本能完全支配自己。  
高潮无疑是甜美的，可他偏偏要将高潮的前一刻拉长。还不要完，还没有完，还可以再坚持一刻，他几乎快咬碎牙齿，用尽最后一分意志控制自己的速度，执意要将这甜蜜而痛苦的折磨再多延续一刻——哪怕只有一秒也好，让彼此在通往巅峰的路途中压抑着攀升。明明已经很酸很麻很烫，好像下腹的每一寸皮肤都在熊熊燃烧，由内而外，可是还不能够，还不足够，小腹和大腿止不住地抽动、痉挛，无法得到满足的痛苦几乎变成一种令人抓狂的折磨。浑身大汗的二人如同溺水一般，大口大口拼命吞咽空气，从喉头滚出湿热的呻吟。  
到达极乐的终点，也不过是一瞬间的事情。  
高潮是这样矛盾而甘美的事物。哪怕只是轻微的触碰都会让敏感的部位感到酸胀刺痛，可是却偏偏想贴的更紧，入得更深，咬合得更用力，一刻都不愿意分开。  
越是胀痛，越是舒服。  
亚修终于飨足地倒下来。  
仿佛从土耳其浴室里走了一遭，浑身的毛孔都舒张开来，蒸腾着热气与水汽，湿漉漉地贴在一起。

阳光正好，跋涉和情事的疲惫让英二昏昏欲睡。亚修便索性扯过被单，抱住他舒舒服服地闭上眼。不知躺了多久，半梦半醒间，窗边传来一阵“咚咚”的响动，似乎有人在持续敲击玻璃。英二的意识一点点回笼，待到逐渐发现那声音的来源，便如同做了坏事、被人现场抓包的小孩，没来由地紧张起来，目光循着声音找过去，这才松了口气。  
是一只毛茸茸的小松鼠，手里抱着颗红艳艳的果子，支楞着蓬松的大尾巴，正在玻璃窗外好奇地歪着脑袋注视二人，圆圆的豆豆眼一眨不眨。  
卧室并没有拉上窗帘。虽然窗户正对着山林，可即使是被松鼠看见这样的场景，也会令人十分不好意思。况且他还不知道这位小朋友已经观察了多久。英二到底有些羞赧。  
亚修却混不在意，甚至大大咧咧冲它挥挥手。  
“嗨！”  
松鼠也冲他摇了摇尾巴，像在回应他的问候。  
英二目瞪口呆。  
“……认识？”  
“是巴迪的朋友。”  
这下英二觉得自己彻底没脸见巴迪了。

傍晚二人开车去詹姆斯的酒馆喝酒。  
亚修下手没轻没重，在英二身上留下了不少暧昧痕迹。夏日里没有厚实的衣物遮掩，连锁骨上的咬痕都在不经意间看得分明。老詹姆斯对此投以“我就知道是这臭小子干的好事”的眼神，趁着亚修离开去洗手间的间隙，以超过半个世纪的人生阅历叮嘱英二：  
“别太惯着这小子，要什么就给什么，迟早蹬鼻子上脸，你看他那臭脾气。”  
英二让一口啤酒呛个正着。  
在“山猫的性格研究”这一领域，英二相信，詹姆斯和马克斯绝对有许多见解可供交换意见，在一小时内达成十八项共识也不足为奇。不过，在性的方面，奥村英二大概比任何人都更有发言权。尽管在遇到亚修之前他的感情经历一片空白。  
起初顾及亚修身体和精神上的创伤，英二始终有意识避开与性有关的一切。他与亚修在一起本不是为了这方面的享乐，况且亚修的心理问题也不容他们将关系推进得如此之快。很长一段时间里英二的首要任务是陪伴亚修定期看望心理医生。  
十几年的沉疴并非一朝一夕便可解决，亚修也不是那一类处处配合的模范病人，偶尔也会暴躁地闹脾气，发火生闷气，将自己反锁在屋里。离开了熟悉的领地，即便是曾经坐镇一方的山猫，也不免陷入十八般武艺无处发挥的窘境。  
压抑，爆发，循环往复，英二始终温柔而耐心，从无怨言，大海般宽广而沉默地包容一切。  
“对我这样的人很失望吧。”  
不熟悉的环境，不熟悉的生活方式，强迫自己对心理医生剖开心脏，将创口血淋淋地摊开给陌生人疗伤。一遍遍直面那些不堪的过往、努力装作不在意的过去，层层叠加的心理压力几乎要将他压垮了，连发泄都并不能让他好过半分。何况每次宣泄过后，英二的理解与体贴只会令他的愧疚加倍滋长。  
怎么又会对英二发火呢，明明他这样好，这样关心自己。那段时间里英二忙得像一只陀螺，一边上学，一边实习，还要分出大部分精力照顾坏脾气的病人，整个人都瘦了一圈。  
他的每一分付出亚修都看在眼里。  
次数多了，亚修甚至自暴自弃地开始想，英二总有一天也会离开他的——谁能受得了这样的坏脾气，这样肮脏的身体，难以启齿的过去，无法被救赎的灵魂……英二只是恰巧从阴沟边路过的天使罢了。总有一天，他终究会离他而去，回到属于自己的天空里。  
有一次发火砸完东西，亚修颓丧地瘫坐在门后，目光放空。虽然英二不言不语，可是亚修知道，此刻他一定正坐在门的另一边，安静地为自己留出一片空间，让他独自整理那些不愿示人的坏情绪。  
他忽然沉闷地开口。  
“你从来没想过和我做爱。”  
不是疑问句。  
没想到亚修会忽然提及这个话题，直白的用词让英二面上飞过一片红云，但很快冷却下来。  
“我不是为了这个才跟你在一起。”英二慢吞吞地说到。过去高强度的体育训练几乎耗尽了他的青春期冲动，在枪林弹雨里穿梭的日子没有闲情逸致考虑这件事，如今亚修这样不稳定的状态，更不允许他们冒失地跨过这道红线。  
从不认为自己缺少了性就无法生活，英二甚至觉得他们可以一辈子不去考虑这个问题。  
“可是我想和你做爱。”亚修仿佛自言自语地说到。  
即使在那样艰险的境地里，英二都始终坚定地陪在他身边，如今一切安定下来，亚修却反而开始患得患失。42街是属于他的世界，可远离了枪支和黑帮，这里是属于奥村英二的世界。就像他曾经认为英二不属于自己的世界，会不会突然有那么一天，英二也会忽然发现，亚修•林克斯事实上也并不属于他的和平世界？  
他讨厌性，讨厌以性作为手段彰显对于同性的征服，性对他而言只有不堪的回忆、折磨和屈辱，可英二对此连提也不提，反而叫他无端端心生不安。  
情人之间难道从不会产生这样的冲动吗，想要拥有些什么，同时为他人所拥有。通过这样的方式，去拥抱彼此，进入彼此的世界。  
明知道也许做爱并不能改变什么，却仍然怀抱着这样的期翼。  
“简直卑鄙透了，对吧。”  
他们的第一次，仅就感官而言，算不上十分美好。但心理的满足远超过身体的快乐。如同包容他的坏脾气一样，英二也同样温柔地包容他的进攻与占有，尽管生涩而疼痛。亚修开始慢慢体会到，性的确是一件让人感到身心愉悦的享受。  
一旦跨过这道坎，仿佛终于与过去的阴影挥别，亚修的心理治疗也逐渐有了起色。他开始学着配合医生的诱导，不再像从前一样抗拒，用自嘲自伤的语气，一边看似平静地叙述，一边却已经因为疼痛而血肉淋漓。再彻骨的伤口，终归都变作旧伤。结痂，剥落，即使触碰，也不再疼痛。  
十九岁的春季，亚修顺利申请了大学，携英二搬往波士顿，一边为学业忙碌，一边料理自己的投资事业；周末一同去公园野餐，看棒球比赛；一起参加马拉松，在终点互相嘲笑对方的体力；出征校际体育赛，英二扛着长枪短炮在人海中杀出一条血路，兴冲冲为他拍下一大堆照片……  
曾经不时闪现的阴郁念头，幻想自己终有一日不得不回归灰暗的地下生活，不知何时，早已消失得无影无踪。

亚修转了一圈回来，大大咧咧为自己又满上一杯。  
“你们在说什么？”他好奇地打量正聊得起劲的二人。  
“在说你这个小混蛋，越来越无法无天。”  
老詹姆斯斜着眼冲他“哼”了一声。

END


End file.
